Cupcaeks of DOOM!
Cupcaeks of DOOM! is a side story in the NMD adventure series by TinyCastleGuy. It is not done yet, but you can read the sneek peek from the beginning of the book: Sneek Peek Chapter 1 - Abandon Nectarine! Our heros, a clump of pirates, are stranded on a desert island, as pirates so often are. *'Bennet: '''Yarg. I'm bored. *'Austin: I'm practicing my fancing. Haiiya! Take that you evil leaf! *'Justin: '''I'm hungry. *'Carter: 'I'm-- Waaugh! Justin shoves Carter. *'Ave: 'I'm Ave! *'Ave: 'I'm hungry too. *'Austin: 'Well, we've only got one NMD Pirate Cookie left. We'll have to split it equally and-- *'Ave: 'Snatch! Chomp! Gulp! *'Carter: 'Ave you fool! You've doomed us all! *'Ave: '*Crunch.* Sorry. *Crunch* *'Justin: 'Captain-- permission to eat the parrot? *'Bennet: 'Permission... pending. *'Carter: 'I can't believe we didn't think to bring proper provisions when we marooned ourselfs! *'Ave: 'I guess we'll just have to eat each other. *'Austin: 'AVE! That would be cannibalism! *'Ave: 'Not for me, it wouldn't. *'Justin: 'Hey yeah! We can eat Ave without any cannibalism related guilt! *'Ave: 'No! He's too scrawny, there's no meat on him. *'Bennet: 'Good thinking Peg Legless Carter. *'Carter: 'Um, I didn't say anything. *'Ave: 'Yes he did! *'Bennet: '''The Union of Pirates, Buccaneers, and Swashbucklers Handbook says: '''before resorting to cannibalism, eat all shoes and loose articles of clothing. Carter chews on his arm. They cook their clothing under a fire. *'Justin: '''Here. We can eat my shoes and shirt. Now no one can say i'm not generous in life threatening situations! *'Austin: Sorry NoEyes, but i'm afraid I can't let you take off your shirt, under any circumstances. *'Justin: '''Hey, I just noticed, without your jacket on, your shirt is YELLOW! *'Austin: 'Your powers of observation are especially keen today! *'Justin: 'But I wear yellow! We can't both wear yellow! How will anyone be able to tell us apart? *'Austin: 'I'm sure they'll manage. You're not the Vice President of Yellow you know. *'Justin: 'Not yet anyway. Stop thwacking me! *'Austin: 'Then put your shirt on! *'Ave: 'Are you guys sure the buckle is the tastiest part of the belt? *'Carter: 'Wanna trade? These shoes taste like feet. *'Bennet: 'My hat was delicious! All my sweat musta tenderized it! *'Austin: 'You have something in your teeth. Searacnid pops out of the water. *'Searacnid: 'Did somebody mention teeth?!? (About time too! I've been waiting for a good set up line so I could make a dramatic entrance!) *'Searacnid: 'Hello morsels! Nice to meat you! *'Ave: '''Um, you're not allowed to eat us. *Searacnid: 'Why not? *'Ave: Um... it's our birthdays next week. *'Searacnid: '''Aw, man! Searacnid swims off. *'Searacnid: 'No one ever lets me have lunch with them. *'Ave: 'This desert island is soooo boring. *'Carter: 'I know! Let's play Gilligan's Island! *'Carter: 'Captain, you'll be The Skipper. I'll be Gilligan. Ave, you're Mr. and Mrs. Howell. *'Ave: 'Yes! Haha! I'm rich! I'm wealthy! I'm socially secure! *'Justin: 'YoHo Austin, you can be the Harlem Globe-trotters. *'Austin: 'Why do I always have to be the Globe-trotters? *'Justin: 'You're the only one with sneakers. *'Carter: 'You know, I think I'd rather be Mary-Ann. Bennet slaps Carter on the head. *'Bennet: 'Sorry, little buddy. That would have been funnier if I was holding a hat. *'NMDPiratesWeBe: 'No Phones, No Lights, No Motorcars, Not A Single Luxury! Like Robinson Cah-Ruso, It's Primitive As Can Be! Austin's cell phone rings. *'Austin: 'Ooh! My cell phone! *'Austin: 'Yay! I've been hopespecting this call! (Here Carter, hold my sword a moment. The phone keeps ringing. *'Bennet: 'Don't answer it! You'll ruin the mood! *'Austin: 'Hi Ally! No, I'm not doing anything. Yeah! See ya tonight! Bennet stares at Austin. *'Austin: '''What? I have a life outside you guys, y'know. *Bennet: 'I don't think you should be making dinner plans. WE ARE marooned on a desert island AFTER ALL. *'Austin: We're not THAT marooned. The mainland's right over there. We can row back anytime we want. *'Ave: '''Hey! It is right over there! I just assumed we were hopelessly lost, I never really looked in that direction. *'Austin: *'Bennet: '''What? *'Austin: 'Yeah, I've been meaning to nitpick you guys. Desert islands just have sand. This has trees, hence: it's tropical. *'Bennet: 'Gilligan's Island had trees, and they always called it a desert island. *'Austin: 'Perhaps... Gilligan's Island is... inaccurate? *'Bennet: 'Don't you dare talk that way about Gilligan's Island. *'Austin: 'Well, what about the episode where they all switched bodies? Or the one where the pigeon killed the giant spider? *'Bennet: 'LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you! *'Austin: 'Besides, I've secretly always liked 'Green Acres' better anyway! *'Bennet: 'I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE. *'Austin: 'I've been hiding it for so long, and I figured since you were already upset... *'Justin: 'I always liked 'My Mother The Carmobile'. *'Bennet: 'That's because you're a NINCOMPOOP! *'Ave: 'I love old TV theme songs! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na SKULLMAAN! *'Ave: 'Everybody do the Skullbusi! *'Carter: 'There was a Skullman TV show? *'Austin: 'Yeah, it was really silly. The dark gritty Skullman movies are waaay better. *'Bennet: '''YAAAARG! 2B continued! If'n you wanna know what happens next, you're gonna hafta wait until it's released! You shan't regret it! There's vikings and penguins and baking later! CMON!